The Batfam and Alfred's Adoptive Granddaughter
by AliciaEleonora
Summary: Alfred had just adopted a granddaughter. How will the Bat-boys react to this news? A series of oneshots of the Batfam and the new addition to the family.
1. Welcome To The Family 1

"So you're saying that you've adopted an orphaned kid whose parents have been brutally killed by one of the Joker's wild massacre?" asked a slightly perplexed Bruce.

"I believe so, Sir," came the reply as Alfred peered at the small child hiding behind his legs.

The girl couldn't be older than nine and yet, she was exposed to something so frightful. The girl saw her parents getting murdered. She was there. The Joker **_forced_** her to be there. To watch her parents' horrific demise. She wanted to look away, she really did, but the Joker had ordered his goons so that the girl wasn't able to look away or even shut her eyes. But even if she was able to not see it, the screams she heard would haunt her forever.

Bruce caught the fearful look in the small girl's big innocent blue eyes. It sent a tug to his heartstrings. Empathy filled his heart. The girl looked broken. Almost beyond repair. He knows what it feels like to lose someone he holds close to heart. He lost his parents at a young age, he lost his second oldest because he wasn't fast enough, and last, he lost his youngest similar to how he lost his second oldest.

It broke him almost beyond repair. He was irrational and unwise then. It was fortunate of him that both his sons came back to life. To this day on he is still grateful to have his family whole again, even if he couldn't bring back his parents he is content. Bruce almost felt his heart hammering with rage. Almost. He remembered the words he would repetitively say to Damian in his early days as Robin.

 _"Justice, not vengeance."_

Bruce sighed deeply. No, he didn't sigh because Alfred was adopting a child. He sighed because he was slightly worried of what his sons will do to the new addition to the family.

Dick would definitely accept her with open arms, but the problem was, Dick might be a little too cheerful for a girl who's just been through a traumatic event. Even though he did face a similar event as a child.

Jason was not even an option then. Of course, what the two faced was similar. The girl watched her parents' demise by the Joker and Jason's demise was caused by the Joker. But still, Jason's appearance isn't one to actually be called _"friendly_ ".

Tim would also frighten the girl. I mean, the boy looks like he hasn't slept for years and he always carries a mug of coffee everywhere. Definitely not something a girl that just saw her parents' death to face.

And last, Damian. Bruce didn't even want to think or consider him as an option. I mean, knowing the kid he would do almost _anything_ to get rid of the girl.

Bruce then swallowed his doubts and gave Alfred a stern nod, "It's settled then, she's going to live with us."

Alfred respectfully bowed to him and replied, "I am glad with your choice, Master Bruce."

After Alfred had stood up straight once again, Bruce kneeled down on one knee. Matching the small girl's height. She stared at him quite frightened. Bruce offered her a gentle smile.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce reassured her, "I'm only here to help you."

In the plain eyes of normal people, those words would seem to have no effect. But to the eyes of a keen Bat, those words were able to bring slight comfort towards her as her once tensed shoulders relaxed a tad bit. Bruce smiled at the improvement. He reached out slowly and ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. At first, the girl seemed to tense at the interaction, but adjusted to it and her shoulders slumped in what seemed like relaxation. Bruce stood up straight once again.

"Alfred, would you kindly escort our young guest to her quarters please," Bruce requested, although it was actually unnecessary he still did it.

"Of course, Sir," with that, Alfred gently put his palm on the blonde girl's back and guided her to her designated quarters.

Bruce sat down once again. He rubbed his temples for a moment.

 _'What will happen when the boys meet her? I'll just have to face it.'_ he thought to himself. Then continued his previous unfinished paperwork.


	2. Welcome To The Family 2

Alfred and the girl strolled through various of intriguing things as they journeyed to the young girl's designated quarters. One of them was a rather enchanting portrait of the sun descending into the sea. When she had pointed out the said portrait, Alfred was able to answer the origin of it.

"That, Young Miss is one of Master Damian's paintings. It was one of the times when stress clouded his mind. He finds peace in painting and with that, he made this portrait by memory," Alfred spoke, his eyes held a certain pride inside of them.

A small unnoticeable smile made its way to the young girl's face. She knew that Alfred was (and still is) prideful and proud of this "Damian" and his works. It reminded her of how her parents would usually have the same look in their eyes before their death. The prideful look they held from even her smallest of achievements built her confidence, but not to the point of arrogance. That's what made her parents excellent and magnificent parents that she longingly misses.

Later on, they continued their journey to the young girl's quarters. Along their journey, the girl felt rather... odd. She was aware of the fact that Bruce has four sons under his care. She was also aware that they are quite known for their rash behavior and loudness. Yet, not a single sound other than the squeaking of her sneakers could be heard. Not even the clinking of Alfred's mandatory shoes that matches his suit. The fact bugged her a bit, but decided to ignore it and continued to follow the elderly man before her.

After passing the third hallway she had walked through, she was finally in front of her supposedly designated room.

"Here we are, young miss," Alfred informed the small girl beside him.

The girl's only response was a nod as she reluctantly reached out to touch the door knob. Nervousness clawed the inside of her stomach in the form of anxiety.

 _'What will my room be like?'_ the girl wondered, slowly reaching to turn the door knob.

Unfortunately, she was too short to do so. Her tiny fingers barely touched the door knob even when she was already on her toes. Cursing her height, the girl sent a glance to Alfred in what seemed like silent plead, annoyance, and desperation. The elderly man chuckled slightly at the glance she sent him. It somehow reminded him of Dick, but a bit more annoyed. However, the girl's annoyed face was also rather cute. It's like staring at a really cute kitten trying to make a mean face, and failing miserably.

Alfred then stepped forward and opened the wooden door. The door opened to reveal a fancy looking room. The walls, bedsheets, and the curtains were cream colored and the carpets and furnishings a dark maroon. The bed is a king sized bed with a few arm chairs, a desk, a sofa, a small coffee table, an aeron chair, and there is what seemed like a walk in closet and a private washroom. Overall, the room was too big for the girl and not quite to her liking. But no complains left her lips as she scanned the room that will soon be named as her own.

Alfred eyed the girl from the corner of his eyes to see her reaction. It left him with quite a silent shock as the girl's face was neutral with no emotion on it. Thankfully, after facing both Bruce and Damian, an emotionless face is now a thing Alfred has grown accustomed to.

"How are you liking your room so far, Young Miss?" Alfred inquired, a neutral look displayed on his face.

The girl then did a 90 degree turn to the left and stared at the elderly man. With her chin up to be able to make eye contact with him. She was able to muster a small grateful smile to the man before her.

"It is more than sufficient, thank you Mr. Pennyworth," the girl replied, her voice was barely audible, but heard nonetheless.

Alfred shook his head, "No need for such formalities, Young Miss. Please just call me Alfred,"

The girl mirrored his actions and shook her head, "You, Mr. Pennyworth, calls me "Young Miss", despite you adopting me to become your granddaughter, so it would only be fit if I were to call you with as much or maybe more respect,"

Once again, Alfred was astonished by the girl. The girl may be small and young, but she is anything but naive and childish. Her tone left no room for arguments and Alfred sighed in defeat.

"Then I propose that if I were to call you by your first name that you shall not call me with such formalities," Alfred suggested.

The girl went silent, before nodding in agreement.

Alfred nodded back, "Now, I shall take my leave, I hope that you have a good night sleep, Alice."

Before leaving, Alfred peeked his head out, "Would you like for me to tuck you in?" he offered.

Alice politely shook her head before muttering a small "thank you". Alfred then took his leave, leaving Alice alone in her ginormous room. She opened the closet to reveal racks and hangers of various types of clothing. It took her a while before finding what is named as nightgowns. Out of the various of choices, she chose a plain simple light blue nightgown with pale golden lines on it. The gown was low-round collared with long bishop sleeves.It reached her toes and it looked rather fancy to be a nightgown, but she _is_ living with the richest man in Gotham City.

To make it simple, the dress fit her perfectly and it was very comfortable. After brushing her teeth, she climbed up her tall bed and wrapped herself in her cream colored comforter. Her thoughts drifted of to memories of her parents. When they were still alive, they would usually sing songs to her. To help her sleep. But now she's on her own, with new people and a new journey awaiting her. Soon she dozed off into Dreamland with a last thought.

 _'How will Mr. Wayne's children react to my arrival and presence?'_ was her last thought.


End file.
